total_drama_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
Mike is a contestant and the over main protagonist on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. He is the main protagonist, due to the fact that his alternate personality, Mal, serves as the main antagonist. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters. Despite their unpredictable, often troublesome, behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Click here to learn more about Mike's alternate personalities. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful and upbeat but he is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. The Bold and the Booty-ful reveals him to apparently be a skilled dancer (or at least better than one of his alters). He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when certain campers warn of the danger amongst them. Heroes Vs. Villains Mike is the first contestant introduced in Heroes vs. Villains, along with his other personalities. He is put on the Heroic Hamsters team and proceeds to go to the challenge. Along with Zoey and Scott, he was scared to jump off the cliff after seeing that Fang was in the water. Mike went before Zoey in the challenge and used a pole to get to the cabins when Lindsay was too tired to do so. Despite his team losing, he receives a marshmallow and, as a result, is safe from elimination. Evil Dread In Evil Dread, Mike is sleeping in the cabin and is shown to transforming into his multiple personalities while doing so, as they talk about Mal returning after several years. He woke up but fell back asleep once spotting the lack of noise. To help with the challenge, digging up puzzle pieces, Cameron places a fedora hat he spotted on Mike transforming him into Manitoba Smith. He easily digs up the first puzzle piece and later flirted with Zoey by calling her the real treasure. He continued to help with the challenge and spotted Scott burying a puzzle piece on his team's side. Scott accidentally sets off a swarm of bees and accidentally hits Mike as Manitoba Smith with his shovel while defending himself. In his mind, Manitoba returns to Mike's subconscious and warns the others about Mal, scaring the other three. Zoey wakes Mike up who attempts to transform into Manitoba, but failed. He and Zoey later find the last puzzle piece allowing the Heroic Hamsters to win the challenge. At the Villainous Vultures' elimination ceremony, Mal promises to take out the contestants one-by-one & be killed, and transforms back into Mike when questioned by Zoey. Saving Private Leechball Mike becomes increasingly worried about himself and the other personalities in Saving Private Leechball. He finds himself breaking Sam's game system and does not notice Mal. During the challenge he tries to summon Svetlana since she is stealthy but fails. In the confessional he purposely tries to find Chester and Vito but they do not appear. Mike did a great job in the challenge and even hits Gwen and Heather with a leech. During the elimination ceremony he realizes that he really did break Sam's console. Food Fright Mike welcomes Duncan to the Heroic Hamsters in Food Fright with a party. When Sierra revealed that her phone was broken Mike worryingly wonders if it was him. During the challenge, Mike explains that even if he could summon his personalities none of them would help with the eating portion due to dietary preferences. He then manages to skip most of the challenge due to a bomb in the pancake hurdling him to the last part of the obstacle course, the salad spinner ride. When Mike was done riding the salad spinner, Mal rigged the machine so it would spin super fast for the next person, Courtney. Later, when Mike encourages Duncan to cheer for his teammates, Duncan realizes that Mike's voice sounds familiar to him. Eventually Sam was able to win it for his team. At the elimination ceremony, the Hamsters were shocked to find out though Sam actually didn't complete the challenge, keeping a few pieces of the pancakes behind in case he had to go back to Exile on Boney Island. The Hamsters then had to vote someone off and that person was Sam. Moon Madness In Moon Madness, Mike as Mal, broke Cameron's glasses with Zoey being the sole witness. Under the mysterious effects of the Blue Harvest Moon, Mike's evil side takes over for the majority of the episode while pretending to be Mike to wreck his team. When partnered with Cameron, he threw him of a cliff when he is about to figure out what cause Mike unable to transform to his other personalities. Duncan later confronts him again, trying to figure out why he sounded familiar but the Mal sends a bird to attack him. He also tries to attack Zoey when she has her back turn back stops when Cameron and Sierra caught up to them. As the Hamsters are about to reach the finish line, the moon becomes normal and Mike returns to his normal self, slightly confused. This sudden distraction gives the Vultures another victory. That night, Cameron was switch to the other team after he tries to quit. Mal once again takes over and prepares to execute his plans for the other contestants. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition Mike is worried in No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition since he has lapses in memory and may by be doing bad things. He talks to Zoey about his problem and believes that a hit to the head may be the answer. Zoey tells him to wait for Cameron's input. Zoey and Mike win the challenge for their team by bringing back an entire nest full of eggs. Before the elimination ceremony, Mike drops a boulder on his head to try to fix it, but instead he finds himself trapped within his mind with his leg shackled to a boulder. Mal is happy with this turn of events and intends to imitate Mike for his own gain. That night, he volunteers to go to Boney Island for exile. Duncan finally remembers that he knew Mike from Juvie and states that he is a dangerous person. Suckers Punched Mike is trapped within his mind in Suckers Punched. When Mal comes to taunt him, Mike is shocked since he believed that Mal no longer existed. During the boxing challenge, Mike called out to Izzy when she sensed something strange about "Mike." You Regatta Be Kidding Me Mike is shown trying to free himself and regain control in You Regatta Be Kidding Me. He manages to break away from the boulder he is chained to by grabbing a flying question mark and using it to snap the chain. He also notices a tower in the distance and upon freeing himself from the boulder, he decides to go to it. Along the way he meets Chester and asks for his help. When Mike heard Zoey calling out to him he briefly takes control and tries to save her from piranhas. Mal easily regained control and Mike was frustrated that he could not help Zoey despite hearing her cries. Zeek And Ye Shall Find Mike is still under Mal's control in Zeek And Ye Shall Find he tries to plant evidence of the rigged votes on Alejandro but his plan was backfired as Alejandro saw him placing the votes underneath his bed in the losers' cabin and quickly placed them in Mike's bed instead. When Cameron found the votes, "Mike" tries to defend himself but Cameron was already depressed that everyone voted for him to believe him. The next morning, "Mike" convince Cameron that everyone other than himself and Zoey, are out to get him. During the challenge, "Mike" convinces Cameron to kiss Courtney under the impression of pulling Scott into their alliance. When Cameron fell into a hole, "Mike" tries to drop a rock at him but was captured by Ezekiel. While waiting for someone to free them, "Mike" accidentally slips up when he accuses Alejandro for leaving Cameron hanging when Alejandro did not say what Cameron's predicament was. After the elimination ceremony ended, Cameron was too injured to continue & removed from the competition, before he left he also discovered that Mike is not in control of his body. The Obsta-kill Kourse Mike is traveling to the tower of Mal in The Obsta-Kill Kourse with Chester. They soon meet with Svetlana and she says that she must carve butter to make fish or else she will cease to exist. She also warns both him and Chester that Mal is able to hear them in the subconscious. Mike notes how this will make defeating Mal more difficult. Mike and Chester break Svetlana free from Mal's influence and the trio continue their quest to the tower together. Sundae Muddy Sundae The trio of Mike, Chester, and Svetlana are traveling to the tower in Sundae Muddy Sundae. Mike says he thinks that Mal is weakening, before they come across a stage. Vito is on the stage and does a ventriloquist performance, in which Mike asks him to join their quest to defeat Mal. Vito's ventriloquist doll comes to life and gives all the personalities a warning. However, Mike uses the doll to free Vito from the chains. Vito then decides to join their group. The Bold and the Booty-ful The group of misfits are still together in The Bold and the Booty-ful. Vito gets bored and wonders if they are close to any clubs. Chester does not want to go to a club and says he would rather eat his pants. The party eventually meets Manitoba Smith, Mike is happy to see him and questions on what Mal is making him do. Manitoba says he has to destroy Mike's dreams and pulls one down from the sky. Mike sees it a romantic dream with him and Zoey and mentions it is one of his favorites while Svetlana comments on how sweet it is. Mike is horrified when Manitoba destroys the dream so Mike vows to defeat Mal and give Zoey a real kiss. During Mike's vows Manitoba destroys another of Mike's dreams much to his chagrin. Manitoba wonders why he should help Mike since defeating Mal would probably only put Mike back in charge so there would be no gain for him. Vito and Chester realize Manitoba is correct and gangs up on Mike. Mike states he is the original and pulls out an identification card but is shocked to learn that Mal is the original personality. Svetlana decides to dispel the tension by bringing up Mike's good points which Mike is grateful for. Manitoba hints that the card may not be what it seems which helps Mike realize that the card is a fake and the he is the original after all. Mike frees Manitoba and Manitoba shows them a shortcut to the tower. Chester is very tired so Mike gives him a piggy back ride while the completed party goes to the tower to face Mal. The Final Wreck-ening Everyone finally reaches the tower in The Final Wreck-ening. When they try to enter the tower they get stuck under a door but manage to free themselves. Once inside they learn the only way to the top is a staircase. At the top they learn there is only a button much to Mike's annoyance. Chester reveals that the button is a reset button and pressing it will cause Mike to be the only personality. Mike faces Mal in the subconscious and Mal asks what Mike did to send him back there. Mike shows that he was reluctant to press the button because it would mean all the other personalities would be gone and he cared about them too much. The other personalities encouraged him to press it since they would not truly be gone and Mal must be killed. Mike kills Mal and states he is a part of him he does not need. Mike goes to the real world to save Zoey from Fang. They embrace in a kiss and decide to both try for the million as respected competitors. Mike first helps Cameron and Gwen from Alejandro and Heather by leading Fang to them. Mike is shown to have the skills from his personalities but still be himself. Mike eventually wins but ran to hug Zoey when the island was sinking. In Zoey's ending, Mike taunted Chef which let Zoey win and Mike gets hit in the face with the spaghetti in both versions. In the end Mike feels confident enough to do another season and asks Zoey, Gwen and Cameron if they wanted to join but they disagree. Trivia * Mike suffered from a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder, more colloquially known as Multiple Personality Disorder, causing him to change who he is throughout the series. He also forgets what he has done after changing back to his normal self, or that he even changed in the first place. * Mike's known personalities include: ** Chester: An old man who is constantly grumpy. He is triggered by Mike being frustrated, such as when he accidentally gets hurt. ** Svetlana: A Russian Olympian gymnast. She is triggered by introducing her or when Mike has to do something athletic. ** Vito: A tough guy with an Italian accent. He is triggered by ripping off Mike's shirt. ** Manitoba Smith: An adventurous treasure-hunter with an Australian accent. He is triggered when Mike puts on a fedora. ** Mal: A hidden evil personality that was awakened after Scott accidentally hit Mike with a shovel in Evil Dread. Unlike the other personalities he has no known trigger and takes over Mike at his own will. * While sleeping, Mike's personalities shift of their own accord, without the use of triggers. * Mike is the first contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to use the confessional. * Mike is one of the few characters who possesses more than one main design, having his regular design and his personalities. Other characters include: Heather, Ezekiel, Dakota, Sierra, Lightning and Scarlett. ** Mike possesses the most designs out of any character on the show. * Most of Mike's alternate personalities possess theme music, making him one of seven characters with theme music dedicated to him. The other characters are Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, and Brick. ** Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba's theme music are all shared with another character (Owen, Duncan and Jasmine respectively). ** He possesses the more theme music than any other character. * Mike is the second contestant on Total Drama to have more than one personality. The first being Izzy. ** However, Izzy changes personalities on purpose, while Mike cannot control when he switches personalities due to his condition. * Mike is one of the eight characters of the series to have visible abs. The others being Chef, DJ, Geoff, Justin, Chris, Alejandro, and Lightning. * Out of Mike's alternate personalities, Vito parodies 'The Situation' and Manitoba parodies Indiana Jones, Michael "Crocodile" Dundee, and the late Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. * Mike is one of seven characters to have a gap in his teeth, the others being Cody, Chef Hatchet, Heather (who later replaced it with a gold tooth), Leonard, Rodney, and Sugar. * Mike is only one of two male contestants whose main swimsuit includes a shirt, with the other being Brick. ** This is likely to keep Vito in check. * Mike's design is similar to the main character of Teletoon's animated series, Jimmy Two-Shoes. ** Coincidentally, they are both voiced by Cory Doran. * Mike is one of the six males to have more than one girl attracted to him. The others being Harold, Duncan, Justin, Trent, Alejandro, and Dave. * Mike, as Mal, is the second contestant to rig the votes in an elimination ceremony, the first being Harold in Basic Straining. * Mike, as Mal, along with Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Izzy, and Chris, are the only characters with confirmed criminal records. * Mike gets rid of his other personalities in The Final Wreck-ening. However, he gains their skills and abilities, as he uses Svetlana's athleticism during the final challenge. * Mike, as Mal, is the second antagonist to reach the finale in the season he was the antagonist in, the first being Alejandro. He's also the third antagonist to reach the finale at any point. * Though most antagonists have received harsh punishments for their actions (Heather becoming bald, Justin breaking all his bones, Alejandro getting burned in a volcano, and Scott getting mauled by Fang), Mal suffered the worst punishment of all, not only 'dying', but being wiped from existence forever. * Mike is one of only thirteen contestants to never be voted off normally, the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. Gallery |-| TDAS= Minimike.png Mikefull.png MikeZoeyHugFull.png |-| Screenshots= Category:Male Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Friend of the villain Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Pawns